Emma Swan
Emma Swan (born Emma Nolan and also known as the Savior) is the older sister of Maddie Parker and Neal Nolan, and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and the biological mother of Henry Mills. She is also the true love of Killian Jones. Early life Emma was born in the Enchanted Forest as the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and was born fifteen minutes before her twin, Maddie was. However, seeing the only way for Emma to break the curse, was to send her and her sister in a portal that led to the real world. Along with them was August, a seven year old boy. However he abandoned the girls in their foster home. Both girls were separated when Emma was left in the foster care system while Maddie found home to the Parkers. Emma did not have a happy childhood, for she was adopted by many foster families, butnone of them could even keep her. At the age of five, Emma met her unknown twin sister at the time and they sat together in the movies when a man approached them, telling Emma no matter what, she should never pull the sword from the stone. During her teenage years, she was best friends with Lily Page, the daughter of Maleficent, however she and Lily were separated because Lily had lied to her the entire time. Emma later finds an older sister younger sister bond with Ingrid. Sometime in her teen years at seventeen years old, she meets Neal Cassidy, and then gives birth to a son named Henry in prison. To keep him safe to give him his best chance, Emma gives up Henry for adoption and becomes a successful bails bond agent after the death of her mentor, Cleo Fox. Alternate universe Emma int he alternate universe is imprisoned by her mother in a tower, but she does not remember Emma as her child. She is then rescued by her son and sister, whom both easily recognize. Over the Sisters at Heart series As they sail towards the island of Neverland, Emma blankly stares out to sea when she is approached by her parents. Mary Margaret offers consolation by saying what happened to Henry and Neal was not Emma's fault. Bitterly, Emma blames her parents for their "good always wins" ideology. She rejects the wisdom Mary Margaret wants to share with her and regrets breaking the curse instead of taking Henry out of town. Emma snaps at them for their unwavering optimism when literally everything has been going wrong since the curse broke. Despite Mary Margaret's promise that they will find Henry, Mr. Gold interrupts to announce his intent of getting him back on his own. He proceeds to list off reasons why she will fail in this mission; not believing in her parents, in magic, or even herself. Mr. Gold points out her past encounters with magic was only because it was shown to her. Despite all that Emma has been through, he sees she is still just a bails bonds person looking for proof of evidence, which not a tactic that is going to work in Neverland. Despite that Emma is willing to do whatever it takes, Mr. Gold deducts that she always needs someone to tell her how to. With a spin of his cane, Mr. Gold disappears from the ship. Beaten down from his criticism, Emma begins doing pull-ups below deck when Hook intercedes to give her an old sword that used to belong to Neal when he was a boy. Then, they have a toast in Neal's honor. Suddenly, mermaids begin slamming against the ship. David works to hit the creatures with ammunition while Emma and Mary Margaret catch one on a fishing line. Regina scares off most of them with fire power and then teleports the fishing line onto the deck. As they discuss what to do with the sea creature, the mermaid sounds a conch shell and threatens them all with death if they don't free her. Thunder begins brewing in the sky; giving the impression that the mermaid called the storms to arms. Regina decides to freeze the mermaid, which only speeds up the storm. Mary Margaret and Regina's trade of insults turns into a full on brawl as David and Hook engage in a fist fight. Emma quickly realizes the reason for the storm is due to everyone's animosity towards each other. Her attempt at getting their attention falls on deaf ears, so she purposely jumps overboard as a rigging rope pulley snaps and hits her on the head. David ties a rope around his waist and dives in to save Emma while the other three work together to pull the both of them up, causing the storm to halt. Later, they reach the shoreline of Neverland. Before they go any further, Emma gives everyone a pep talk. She admits the best thing is to not believe in magic, but in each other. Emma doesn't expect friendship, but cooperation is necessary to save Henry as well as the handiness of each person's skill. She walks off into the wilderness as everyone else eventually follows. ("The Heart of the Truest Believer") Wicked Souls Directly after driving out of Storybrooke, Maddie, Emma and Henry obtain false memories of their life together. As Emma recalls, five years ago she found Maddie out in the streets with both her foster parents dead. Feeling a family connection to Maddie, Emma legally adopts her as a sister. During their time in Boston. Emma recalls a fire breaking out in her Boston apartment, causing Emma Maddie, and Henry to move into an apartment. Personality Physical Appearance Human/Witch Back when she was a baby, Emma had a small tuft of blond on to p of her head, but she was mostly bald. She also had blue eyes when born. However, as she grew older, Emma had green eyes, a trait she inherited from her mother Snow White and maternal grandmother, Ruth and later passed down to her son, Henry Mills-Swan. She also had long blonde hair and green eyes, growing into a beautiful woman. Emma had a tall slim figure who stood 5';5" Emma's most signature look is red leather jacket (reflecting her father's red scheme), white/grey tank top, jeans and brown boots. She also had a flower tattoo inserted on her wrist since she was fourteen years old, which has also been her father's crest. when he was Prince James. The Dark One Emma's appearance changes to a minimum. She still sports her green eyes (unlike her predecessors who turned more reptilian eyes) and beautiful appearance. However, her lips appear to be redder than her normal lips and has pale skin. Sometimes her pale skin sparkles on into the sun's reflection. Emma also had a darker wardrobe. She mostly had black leather on and a veil that followed behind. Her blonde hair turned into a white color (as noted by Dr. Whale, who notes that Emma gets a change of hairstyle and no one fusses about it). Emma kept her white hair usually in a braided bun and had also worn knee lengthed black leather boots. Now that Emma became the savior again, she has lost all of her same skin complextion Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Former weaknesses * Dark One's Dagger: While Emma was the Dark One, her name appeared onto the dagger. It could control her by anyone who wielded it. Also, if anyone killled her with it, Emma's life would have ended. However,a fter the darkness was taken out of her, Emma became herself again and was free of the power. Relationships Maddie Parker At first, Emma is unaware that she has a younger twin sister until the episode "Maddie" where Emma and her make up and hug each other. Along with Regina and Zelena , Maddie and Emma are the sister duo on the show.Together they are called Lost Swan or the Swan sisters Fairytale Inspiration Emma is based on the Black Swan from the play, The Swan Lake and is losely based on the Ugly Duckling based on the book by Hans Christian ANderson. Emma is also part of the Snow white Fairy tale. Name * Trivia * Like Zelena and Regina, Emma met her twin sister Maddie at an early age but both forget due to Maddie visiting Ingrid for a while after Maddie sees Ingrid preforming magic. This causes the SNow Queen to realize Maddie and Emma are sisteres and could act as replacements for Ingrid's bio sisters adn adopted sisters. Quotes Gallery References Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Lost Girl, Found Sisters Character Category:Lost Girls Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Nolan Family Category:Emma Swan Relations